


The Ghosts You Cast Away

by counterheist



Series: vampire au, i swear to god i can't believe i have a [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FUSOSO OH HO HO HO HO HO, Gen, vampirespain off to the left snickering evilly to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterheist/pseuds/counterheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legend grows.<br/>//<br/>Or, the one where Feliciano is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghosts You Cast Away

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally from tumblr.](http://counterheist.tumblr.com/post/43866794209/the-ghosts-you-cast-away)

Feliciano is worried the day he comes home from school and finds Lovino sharpening wooden stakes at the kitchen table while humming the Ave Maria under his breath. It’s not that Feli wasn’t worried before, like when Lovino left him with family, aunts and uncles, in order to join the seminary. Or when Lovino kept leaving their apartment in the middle of the night, only to come back covered in dirt and dust and scratches. No, Feli has spent plenty of his time worried; it’s just this is different. He thought it was going to be better when Lovi came back to town after seven months, bags full of trinkets and dirty laundry and small sharp knives.

But things are not better.

Not by any stretch of the word.

Things are, in fact, exactly the same as the last time Feli and Lovi lived together, and Feliciano is worried. So worried that he tries to be less subtle when he brings out pamphlets and talks about sanctuaries, really they’re enormous gardens, ve, brother, you love gardens don’t you? Or maybe this abbey, doesn’t this abbey look nice to you, they have excellent doctors there. He makes appointments that Lovino always skips, and thinks about asking for medication that he knows Lovino will never take.

It’s difficult.

To see someone he loves dying a little bit every day, an aftereffect of the death of somebody else they both loved? It’s not very fair of God, Feli thinks, but Lovino talks about divine tests all the time and this must be Feliciano’s. It’s been almost ten years since Antonio Fernandez died, and Feli would have forgotten everything about him but the memory of his laugh if Lovi didn’t bring him up almost constantly. Toño loved carnations. Not even Antonio would have eaten this mess, Feli, what were you thinking. You’re almost as tall as Toño was now, Feli, I can tell by the mark on the door. Feliciano knows Antonio’s favorite colors, and books, and bands, even though he was only ten when Antonio died and he remembers next to nothing about that night.

Rain.

He remembers rain.

And that’s it.

Not even Lovino talks about that night, so Feli hasn’t had every moment branded into his head secondhand. And he almost regrets that, wishes it were the other way around, because maybe if Lovi talked about the night Antonio died, Lovi would get better. Maybe if Lovi talked about going to the funeral, he would let it all go. Maybe if Lovi talked about pouring dirt over the casket, the very last shovelful, he would stay.

But instead Lovino keeps those things locked up deep inside himself, and lets his face to the world be one of Pentecostal fury, one that is always trying to baptize everyone around himself with fire in order to prove to himself that they’re safe. Not trying to kill him. Not trying to kill Feli. Safe.

Feli can deal with the fact that his university is two hours away from Lovi’s seminary, and that that means that Lovi won’t always be home. He can’t deal with the garlic.

Or the stakes.

Or the broken window nights, when Lovi tells him to go to confession when he asks where all the blood came from.

Feliciano can’t deal with it anymore.

And he’s worried.

Really worried.


End file.
